A Life Never Loved
by CrystalRaven'sNight
Summary: She was happy before she found out she was the one who tore her family apart, now she has a chance to bring them back together. But can she and her best friend brave the biggest judgement of all? The judgement of a father who has no idea who you are. Can Gale and Nashi bring there families together, or are they to be broken forever? Next Gen. Enjoy!


**_Hey guys! So after reading way to many stories of Lucy and Natsu, I thought, hey why not give it a try? So here is my try. I know there is spelling mistakes somewhere in this, but, will you guys still give it a try? I hope you like it, and I would really like some constructive critisize or stuff like how I can inprove my writing and this story too. I hope you enjoy this thing nothing near a masterpiece._**

 ** _O~o_**

Midnight. The time of death, the time when all is at ease and sleep. Yet one lone soul sits on the endless time of midnight. Never to rest, and never to be loved. She just watched the lonely city below, wishing on what it all could be. It was like the world had thrown her into a locked room and a key that doesn't fit the lock. So now she just took it all in and died everyday. Now she has locked herself up. Not a word could slip out of the once lively girl. Her heart now rests at midnight, with the door locked tight, and no key to unlock it in sight.

Her hair was tied in a high ponytail to keep her midnight blue locks out of her tanned face as her hands worked fluently over the metal. One quote running through her mind the whole time, 'Lu-chan, you know that she cant go out there! She be eaten alive before she even reached her father! She's to weak!'Each word like a sword to the heart, but the girl kept working, till she heard a voice behind her.

"Gale, deary, are you finished with the scalpcher yet? I know it's hard work, but your mother must be worried sick about you." Said the old woman Gale was working for.

Gale looked over her sholder, nodding her head, saying she was indeed, done. In her hand was a full made metal stague of a dragon. It was made out of marble and was fully detailed with scales and wings.

The old woman took the stague and put it on her dinner table. "This is beautiful, how did you learn to do this with metal? You have to be the hardest working person in this whole small town!" When she turned around to pay the 10 year old, but she was already gone. With a sigh the woman put the money back in her pocket, ready to pay Gale the next time she sees her.

Gale however, had different plans. Though the time was 10 o'clock she didn't want to go home, so she set out to find something else to do.

Her so called, mother's, Levy's, voice replayed yet again in her head. Gale grimced. Yea, she know her mother wanted to protect her, but she would say the same thing almost every other night to Aunt Lucy when she said to introduce Gale and, her daughter, Nashi, to their fathers.

Tonight would be the same thing. Gale kicked a stone as she looked down at her tanned hands. She did lots of work for the small town they lived in and now her once smooth and pale colored hands were now cracked and tan. Her pieiceing hazeled drizzeled red eyes looked as though she was wearing contacts, no shine of life in them anymore.

Gale had, once upon a life, been happy, content even. That was, until, she leant of what she had done, even before she was born. She, Gale Midnight McGarden, had torn her mother and father apart.

She shook her head of the memory of learning this. Sure, she was a failure, a disappointment, but that doesn't mean she needs to be reminded of it everyday.

Gale took a deep breath before turning around to run back home, to her safe space. As the wind hit her face she danced. She twiste and spun, she leeped and twirled. Her arms flowing with the wind itself.

She reached the house in no time flat. When she opened the door Levy smashed her into a bear hug. "Don't do that to me ever again! Something could happen to you and I wouldn't be able to help. Next time, and you better hope there isn't a next time, you will be home by your curfue ok?" Levy said in a scolding tone. After living with Lucy for so long had made her more of a force to be reconed with.

Gale rolled her eyes as she peeled Levy off her. She brushed herself off before heading to her and Nashi's room.

Nashi, upon seeing Gale's arrival, tackled her to the floor. Gale pulled her of herself like she did with Levy, just lease violently. Nashi sat up and showed of her million dollar fanged smile. "Yo! Where you been?" Nashi questioned.

Gale rose a eyebrow at her. Nashi laughed her little heart out before crawling into her bed. Nashi's smile became a lazy grin before she asked, "Gale, what do you think my dad's like? You think he'd be nice?"

Gale changed and laid down on the other bed in the room before looking at Nashi and nodding her head. She really felt Nashi's dad was kind.

Nashi's worries fell as she fell asleep, but not before she said goodnight to Gale. Nashi felt obliged to take care of her. Gale had always been hard on herself, but not like this. She remembered when Gale would walk up to a person and smile and dance like no one was watching, how she would jump on walls and make Nashi look like she was being lazy, but those days were over, and she had to accept it. Unless, of course she, Nashi Lexy Heartfilla, broke her shell, and brought back her old best friend.

And she know just what to do, when she woke back up, she looked at the clock. It read 2:17. Perfect. Nashi used her sensitive hearing to make sure her mom and Aunt Levy was asleep.

With careful foot steps, Nashi pulled out her mothers labtop that was kept in the kitchen. She opened it up and went to the search engine.

With careful hands she wrote in bad spelling, Lucy Heartfilla.

There was information on the Heartfilla estaite that went down over 11 years ago and how her mother was the highness to it and daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilla, but not what Nashi wanted.

"Ok, Nashi, just think, what is a word Aunt Levy and Mommy uses when they think you aren't listening." Nashi spoke to herself. After long days with no one to talk to she picked up that habit.

"Well, there are the curse words, but mom sometimes uses those when we are in the room, and I don't think those will help with this anyways, so what about, E.N.D?" With steady hands, Nashi wrote end.However only the word end came up with the sometimes appearing Minecraft end.

"3rd times the charm, so what else is there? um...Come on Nashi, this is not the time to go brain dead!" She whisper yelled at herself as her mind drew a blank.

Then two hands reached over and typed in FairyTail. Before Nashi looked at what popped up, she looked to her right to see her mom, Lucy.

Lucy looked at her daughter. She took in her pink bubblegum hair color, her brown eyes, her slightly open mouth, showing her teeth. Lucy knew it, Levy knew it, and most of all, Nashi knew it.This was it, it was time to let them go, maybe even forever.

With a deep breath Lucy took Nash's hands in her own and said, "Nashi, go wake up Gale. It's time. Time for me to let you see your father."

O~o

 ** _Sooooo, what you think? Was it a little rushed? Also, I wanted to give thanks to the author of Thank You Nashi and I'm Coming Nashi for this story idea, so I give all the credit to her, and at a later date I'll put her user name, but yea. I'm exited to write more chapters to this and I hope you, dear reader, are too!_**

 ** _With love from the Crystallized Raven in the Night, ~CrystalRaven'sNight_**


End file.
